


Daddy Daycare

by sekairrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, light angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific
Summary: After getting dumped by his long-time girlfriend, Jongin's left with a broken heart and a four year old daughter. Seeing him struggling to balance work and his small family, his mother hired a live-in nanny Sehun to Jongin's home. Soon Jongin finds out that his daughter is not the only one enjoying the nanny's presence.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 198
Collections: Cuddle & Snuggle Round 1





	Daddy Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt CS045 - After getting dumped by his long-time girlfriend, Jongin's left with a broken heart and a four year old daughter. Seeing him struggling to balance work and his small family, his mother hired a live-in nanny Sehun to Jongin's home. Soon Jongin finds out that his daughter is not the only one enjoying the nanny's presence. 
> 
> To the prompter - I hope this is everything you were looking for with your prompt! I don't do domestic sekai very often so I thought I would try my hand at this one. 
> 
> To the mods - Thank you for holding this fest and thank you very much for your continued kindness throughout this fest. I wish you much success with future rounds!

Sehun has just gotten fired from his third babysitting job. Normally, he wouldn’t fret but he needed the money. This was his last year of college and making ends meet was getting tiring. He had just gotten into the swing of things with the last family when they abruptly mailed him his last check and told him he didn’t have to show up anymore.

It was all getting so stressful. It was mid-semester and he had to scramble to get a new job. Maybe he could work at the coffee shop down the street from the apartment that he shared with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He hated having to tell them that, once again, they’re going to have to be pulling a few extra shifts to cover the bills until he could get a new job. It hurt that he felt like he was so unreliable.

“Sehun, get up and let’s go out!” Baekhyun had just barged into his room and plopped down onto his bed. 

He wasn’t in the mood to go out because he didn’t want to have to ask someone else to cover the tab for him. Once again, he felt bad about relying on someone and not being able to pull his weight. Freeloading was not his lane. 

“Come on, you’ve been moping around here for the last week. I don’t like it!”

Baekhyun shook his body and tried to drag him out from under the covers but all Sehun could do was groan in response. He knew he was disappointing his best friends but he just felt like burying himself in the sand and never coming up. The semester had barely just started and he was swamped by homework, fired from his job, couldn’t find a new one, and couldn’t afford to go anywhere.

When Baekhyun realized that he wasn’t going to move, he sat on the bed and started patting his leg. Sehun knew he was about to hear a serious conversation from him and that always scared him.

“Sehun, why are you in such a slump?”

There were numerous reasons so where did he even start? He felt embarrassed that he even had to explain his situation to his best friend who pretty much had his entire life in order. When he graduated the year before, he’d been offered a paid internship during his senior year, and a guaranteed full-time position once he graduated. He also had an amazing relationship and the ability to find the best in everything. 

Sehun was barely scratching the surface.

“I just feel like I’m being a burden to you and Chanyeol because I can’t keep a job to save my life. It’s not fair to the both of you having to constantly pull my weight.”

“That’s what you’re worried about? Sehun we wouldn’t care if you just focused on school. We can handle everything around here without worry. We both make enough to survive and you are never a burden to us.”

“I know but…”

“No buts...we’re not going to kick you out. Now come on; let’s get something to eat! Chanyeol is paying.”

“Does he know that?”

“No, but we can conveniently leave our wallets here,” Baekhyun snickered as he gave Sehun’s ass a hard smack and left the room. Sehun knew if he didn’t get up, Baekhyun would be back in there to drag him out of his room himself.

Getting out of bed, he quickly showered and pulled on a pair of black jeans, a dark green long-sleeved polo shirt, and a pair of black converse. He parted his long black hair in the middle, grabbed a leather jacket, and headed out of his room. Baekhyun was waiting by their front door like he knew Sehun was bound to show up.

“Chanyeol is going to meet us there.”

Voicing no objections, Sehun was just about to walk out behind Baekhyun when he suddenly stopped and walked back into the apartment looking for something. He was about to ask what he was doing when Baekhyun shoved an envelope in his face.

“This came for you earlier.”

Looking down, he saw that it was addressed from the _Kim Residence_. He had no idea who that was but he had a feeling they were important people. Sehun wanted to open the envelope at that moment but decided to wait until he got back home to find out what it was all about. He didn’t want to keep Chanyeol waiting.

They arrived at the restaurant about twenty minutes later and throughout the whole ride, Sehun had that letter on his mind. Was he in trouble? Who were the Kim’s? Did he owe them money? Yes, it probably wasn’t that drastic but he couldn’t help himself from thinking the absolute worst. 

Baekhyun parked next to Chanyeol’s massive Lexus SUV. Yes, he was fresh out of college with a 6-figure Lexus for a car. That’s what happens when your parents were well off and the son already had a foot in the music industry because his self-composed works were so good. Once again, Sehun paled in comparison.

“Sehun why do you look so down?” Was the greeting he got as soon as they walked up to the table Chanyeol was sitting at with a bottle of soju already opened and half empty.

“He feels bad about not being able to help us around the apartment since he lost his job,” Baekhyun responded for him as he bent down and gave Chanyeol a peck on his lips.

“Sehun you know we don….”

“I already told him but you know he won’t listen,” Baekhyun cut him off.

He didn’t say anything to that as he sat down and immediately grabbed one of the two unopened soju bottles on the table. Sehun really had to get his life in order soon. As he zoned out of the conversation that was starting to grow around him, he noticed an older woman walking into the diner with a little girl holding her hand. 

They immediately went straight to the counter and had a quick conversation with the hostess before they were left waiting. The little girl was twirling the woman’s hand in her tiny fingers and the woman didn’t scold her for it. Sehun had a feeling they were close and it warmed his heart. A lot of parent’s would fuss at their children for the most minor of things.

When he was just about to look away, the little girl turned around and smiled at him. He got a clear look at her now and she was precious. Her jet black hair was braided into pigtails, she had a red shirt on that read _daddy’s princess_ , and a black tutu to match. Sehun gave her a smile and she waved back at him so brightly.

The woman she was with grabbed her attention again as a bag of food was handed to her by the hostess and then they were off. The little girl looked back at him again just before she was out of sight and off into the night. 

“Hey! Earth to Sehun. Are you going to eat anything?” 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were both looking at him with the same worried expression. He hadn’t noticed the food had even been brought to the table and that one of them had already started cooking the meat. For the rest of the evening he was going to be determined to stay engaged in the conversation instead of worrying over things that weren’t in his control at the moment. 

Sehun was able to do just that. He finished the evening with a much lighter heart, that when they all got back home, he didn’t feel any trepidation when he opened the envelope from earlier. He was indeed right about one thing. The Kim’s were very important people and they were offering him a part-time job as a live-in nanny. He would be making $5k per week and they would be willing to work around his school schedule. It almost sounded too good to be true.

“So, what was in the envelope?” 

Sehun turned around from where he was standing in the middle of his room to see Baekhyun leaning against the wall waiting for him to give an answer.

“It’s a job offer. For a live-in nanny.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he kept opening and shutting his mouth. That’s a first. No one had ever been able to render Baekhyun speechless, not even Chanyeol when he was fucking him every other night. If anything, that was the loudest Baekhyun tended to get and it was unfortunately permanently etched into Sehun’s mind. 

“So that means you’re leaving.” That wasn’t a question but a statement. Almost like Baekhyun knew it wouldn’t be long before Sehun no longer stayed under the same roof as him.

“I haven’t even spoken to them yet. Plus, I’ve gotten fired from three other nanny jobs in under a year. There’s no way someone this important will actually hire me.”

“Who won’t hire you?” Chanyeol was now leaning against the doorway behind Baekhyun with an open bottle of water in his hand.

“I got a letter earlier today from some family named the Kim’s. It’s a job offer to be a live-in nanny.”

“The Kim’s, I know them.”

Sehun visibly froze at Chanyeol’s abrupt revelation. He was almost too scared to ask how he even knew them but for someone as well off as Chanyeol and his family were, it was no surprise that he knew of someone of their stature. 

“Yeah, our music company often collaborates with them. I actually heard word recently that the companies might be merging by the end of the year. The sons of the Kim empire are all much older than us though but the entire family is pretty well off. More so than mine, that's for sure.”

Well that certainly explained how they could get away with paying a part-time nanny nearly $25k a month. That was probably chump change to them but for Sehun that was a life-changer. He’d be stupid to pass up on this job but then at least he could stop freeloading sooner rather than later even though his best friends never saw it that way.

“Call them tomorrow and just see what happens. They obviously want you if they mailed you personally,” Chanyeol said as he walked down the hallway to his shared bedroom. Baekhyun soon followed.

The next morning Sehun paced around their small apartment as he contemplated calling the Kim’s. He had only an hour left before he had to head to class so it was now or never. Baekhyun had left him a cute note of good luck on his bedroom door and there was bubble tea waiting for him in the refrigerator courtesy of Chanyeol. This was his moment. 

Picking up his cell phone, he called the number that was at the bottom of the letter. It rang nearly five times and Sehun was just about to hang up when a woman’s voice came through the phone. His heart nearly fell into his stomach. There was no backing out now.

_“Kim Residence.”_

“Hel-hello. This is Oh Sehun speaking. I received a letter for a live-in nanny,” Sehun said nervously into the phone. He really wished he didn’t sound so shy. He needed this job.

_“Hello! I’m so happy you called. We heard such good things about you.”_

They had? He wondered from who considering he got fired THREE TIMES!!!

“You have?” He couldn’t help but ask the question or it would nag him forever.

_“Yes, a few of our friends recommended you to us. Would you be available to come speak with us?”_

“I have classes until 1PM today but I am available any time after that.”

_“Great. We will have a car come to pick you up.”_

Sehun’s entire body jumped in shock when the lady he spoke to said that. He gave his address and was told a car would be by his place at 2PM. After a few more formal questions he disconnected the call. Was he a few hours away from obtaining a job? The bright side was yes but the down side was what if he got fired for a fourth time. He couldn’t be that bad at this job if someone as important as the Kim’s were requesting him.

Grabbing his bubble tea from the refrigerator he rushed out of his apartment and hustled his way to his first class. On the way over he sent a message to their group chat, letting Baekhyun and Chanyeol know how the call went and that he may not be home when they get back from work.

Throughout the day he could barely concentrate in any of his classes. Every few minutes his brain would flit to his upcoming meeting and he would suddenly get knots in his stomach. He almost didn’t finish his bubble tea but that was one thing he would never waste. By the time his last class ended, all he wanted to do was lie in bed and sleep the rest of the day away.

When he made his way home, he was not expecting anyone to be there but Baekhyun was lounging on the couch and Chanyeol was rummaging around in the kitchen. There was _that_ aura in the air but he chose not to bring attention to it. 

“What are you guys doing here?” He asked as he dropped his books on the coffee table and tossed his keys in the bowl.

“We wanted to make sure you went to this interview today,” Chanyeol said from the stove where he was cooking something. It smelled really good. 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well considering you look like your stomach is about to fly out of your espho...” Sehun threw a pillow at Baekhyun before he could finish that statement. 

He groaned as he made his way back to his bedroom so he could take a shower and change his clothes. Sehun decided on a pair of light tan pants, an olive green long sleeved shirt, a pair of glasses, and simple white shoes. When he finished his shower he had just under twenty minutes to put his clothes on and be ready for whomever would be picking him up.

With one last look in the mirror, he smoothed down his clothes, and walked out of his room just as his cell phone rang. Picking up the phone a deep voice answered and told him they were waiting outside. The time had officially come.

“Do you want us to walk you out?” Baekhyun asked from where he was standing by their front door.

Sehun rolled his eyes and asked, “Will you both stop acting like it’s my first day in kindergarten?” Baekhyun smirked at him and smacked him on his ass before shoving him out the door. It was good he did because Sehun was ready to run! Not that they would let him back in anyway.

The man standing at the rear of a sleek black four door sedan was a man much taller than Sehun. He had on black slacks, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and his hair was silver with some of the black roots showing. To finish the look, he was wearing glasses that somewhat mirrored Sehun’s own.

“Hello.”

The man just nodded at Sehun’s greeting and opened the door. He slid in quickly and the new car smell immediately hit his nostrils. How often was this car even used, he thought to himself as the driver slipped into the front seat and pulled off. The ride was a tense one and he was left to his own thoughts. The silence seemed to make everything louder. 

What felt like an hour later the car pulled up to a pair of tall iron black gates. The driver rolled his window down and announced his entrance. Soon after, the gates pulled back and he slowly pulled into a long driveway. Sehun couldn’t hide his shock when he looked through the front window and saw a manicured lawn that opened to a mansion the size of which he’d never seen before. That was saying something considering he had spent many nights at Chanyeol’s home.

The car pulled up next to the wide front steps. Off to the side he could see what looked to be a black Phantom Rolls Royce and a silver Lamborghini. He had a strong feeling those weren’t the only cars on the premises. No way someone was taking their child to school in something like that. They had to have a tricked out minivan at least. 

Sehun hadn’t realized he had gotten so lost in the pomp and circumstance of it all until the driver cleared his throat. That was when he noticed the door had already been opened for him. Trying not to bring attention to how embarrassed he felt, he slid out of the car and ran a hand over his clothes.

“When you ring the doorbell someone will be with you right away,” the driver said as he shut the door behind Sehun.

“Thank you umm…” Sehun faltered out as he didn’t know the driver’s name.

“Yifan.”

“Thank you Yifan.” Sehun bowed properly and slowly made his way up to the steps.

His hands were starting to sweat and his heart rate felt like it was spiking. Was he getting lightheaded too? Could he run all the way back home? Not likely, but in that second he was damn sure willing to try. Just as he was about to ring the doorbell and before his legs could take him in the opposite direction the huge front door swung open.

“Ah, oh, uhm hello. I’m here for the live-in nanny position.”

“Yes! You must be Oh Sehun? Come on in. We’ve been anticipating your arrival.”

The short lady who barely looked a day over forty stepped to the side so he could step in. The inside of the home was even more majestic than the outside if that was even possible. As soon as he walked in there were two staircases across from each other that led to a second floor. The entryway had dark hardwood floors and there was a glass table with fresh flowers in the middle of the staircases.

When he looked to his immediate right he saw a room that looked to be their living room. There were black leather couches and there was a granite table that seperated the couches from the massive entertainment center that looked to be holding at least a 75-inch television. From what he could see there were a few magazines scattered on the little table. Sehun was doing his best to try and figure out who he was about to interview for. The fact that he couldn’t figure it out was raising his already high anxiety levels.

“Please, come follow me.”

Sehun turned to where the lady who opened the door was waiting for him. With a smile on her face, she turned around and led the way towards what he assumed was the back of the house. Except then they turned down a long hallway and she opened a door. Okay, was he about to be killed and stored in a freezer or something?

Hesitantly, he followed the woman down a carpeted flight of steps. When they reached the bottom there was a little girl napping on a couch with the TV playing a kid’s show in the background. Sitting with her was a woman with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and she was softly rubbing the young girl’s hair who was laying in her lap.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Kim, Oh Sehun is here,” the lady spoke softly so as not to wake up the little girl.

When the woman looked up another wave of shock went through his system. That was the same woman he saw last night at dinner. So, presumably the little girl in her lap was the same one as well.

“Thank you, Hana. Can you take her to her room.”

Sehun stood silently as he watched the exchange. The woman who he now knew as Hana softly picked up the sleeping girl and carried her down a hallway where he suspected her room was. Or a playroom at least. He couldn’t fathom a young girl staying down here by herself despite how homey it felt.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Sehun. I am Mrs. Kim, Kim Jongin’s mother,” she addressed him as she turned off the television and placed the remote on the couch.

Sehun was getting absolutely tired of his system taking all these shocks. He had to be hearing this last statement wrong. It was taking him a moment to take in the fact that he was standing in the household of THE KIM JONGIN. The CEO of KAI Fashions as well as a world-renowned model in his own right. There was no way this was real so he had to ask for clarification. 

“I’m sorry. This is whose house?” 

The lady, or his mother rather, walked over to him with a soft smile on her face, “I can imagine the shock. We thought you would have figured it out from the letter. Come, let’s go upstairs to talk.”

Sehun followed after the woman with one last look at the room they were leaving. When they made it upstairs they hung a quick right that led them to a small room that was just off from their massive kitchen. He would consider it an open office of some sort. Not quite as suffocating as a normal office but an office nonetheless.

“Please have a seat.”

He took her direction and sat in the nearest chair. She sat a few feet away on an all white couch with black and red pillows that he gathered were used for decoration only. There was an air of comfort he found in her even though she gave off an intense aura. He had a feeling her son was much like her.

“First of all, thank you for coming. We truly have heard many good things about you despite what you may be under the impression about.” 

She was right about that. He was under the impression he was simply bad at his job considering his current track record. However, due to her present words, he was starting to think that he wasn’t let go due to something he did but because something in their lives changed.

He just wished that they had given him a reason. That was just something he may have to accept that he’ll never get.

“Thank you for reaching out to me. I have to be honest I am a little shocked but grateful for the opportunity.”

“I know this has come to you so abruptly but I just want to give my son a little break. He has a lot on his plate coming up and we just need a few extra hands on deck around here. Like I stated when we first spoke, we are willing to work around your school schedule as much as possible.”

They continued to speak about the conditions of his working for them and when they had reached a level of understanding, she pulled out a packet of papers for Sehun to sign. He’d been through this process many times before but this time he felt a bit different about it all. Nothing bad but like, there was something looming on the horizon for him.

“We appreciate you taking on this job. My son is out of town at the moment but hopefully you will be able to meet him as soon as he comes back.”

After he signed the papers, together they went to the front of the home where Yifan was waiting in a chair scrolling through his phone. Sehun wondered if he lived there as well. He noticed earlier there was a smaller driveway that led to what he assumed to be a cottage of some sort. It would make sense that he lived close by. 

Sehun said his goodbyes to Mrs. Kim and let her know when he would be arriving. The beginning of a new nanny job started the moment he signed the papers. Hopefully, this time he didn't get fired. 

They had just finished the last of the boxes. It had been two weeks since his interview with Mrs. Kim. Over those weeks he’d met up with Jongin’s daughter whose name he learned was Aera. He also confirmed that she was the little girl he saw in the restaurant a few weeks ago. She remembered him immediately and they’d been inseparable since. 

Now the time had really come for him to move out of the apartment he shared with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He was going to miss them. Even though they butted heads occasionally, he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Now, it was about to be another way. 

“Well that’s it,” Baekhyun said from where he finished taping up the last box. 

He stood up with a long face staring at Sehun who had just stacked the boxes by the door. He had just gotten a text message from Yifan that he was on his way to pick him up. Everything was getting too real and Sehun would’ve been lying to himself if he said he wasn’t nervous.

He still had yet to meet Jongin. That fact alone made him a little sick to his stomach. That was a powerful man. Or so he’d heard from Chanyeol. 

“You better not forget us,” Chanyeol said from down the hallway where he was bringing Sehun’s suitcase and the folded up blankets from his bed.

“I’m not moving whole countries. Just zip codes. Chill out.” Sehun wanted to sound nonchalant about it but he was shaking in his boots.

This was technically his first live-in nanny job. He was used to babysitting and leaving at the end of the night. There was a different protocol for being there 24/7 that he had to become accustomed to and quickly. But Mrs. Kim had faith in him so he had to have faith in himself as well. 

“When is the guy coming to pick you up?”

Sehun grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and just as he was about to open it to see if he had any missed texts or calls, a message came through from Yifan saying he was outside.

“Right now,” he answered Baekhyun as he replied to the message. 

The air in the room became suddenly solemn and Sehun didn’t know which one of them moved first but soon they were engulfed in a three-way hug. They were acting like he was moving far away and would never see them again but he understood at the same time. They’d been through a lot together.

When they pulled apart, Chanyeol was the first to open the door. He grabbed two boxes from the door and Baekhyun followed behind with the last one. Sehun took one look around the apartment before he took his suitcase and blankets and headed out into the chilly Saturday afternoon air. 

Yifan came in a different car than the one he picked him up in for his interview a few weeks ago. It was an all black Chevrolet Yukon. It was big enough to fit all of Sehun’s boxes and his suitcase without issue. The three of them, along with Yifan packed up the car and Sehun said his last goodbyes before they drove off. Sehun promised to see them for dinner the next time he got the chance.

The ride was once again a silent one. Sehun had gathered that Yifan was a man of few words and he was okay with that. This actually gave him time to realize that he was about to embark on a new journey in his life. The silence allowed him to accept what was to happen next.

When they pulled up to the driveway, Sehun was surprised to see Jongin’s mother standing on the steps with her granddaughter Aera. He could see her standing on her tippy toes waiting for the car to come to a stop. 

As soon as the car stopped and the door opened, Aera flew down the steps and ran towards the car as fast as her little legs would carry her. With her little bear stuffed animal hanging from her hand, Sehun squatted so he could meet her at eye level.

The smile that lit up her face could put the sun out of a job. “Aera, how are you?” Sehun asked as he picked the girl up and walked her back up to the front steps.

“Can you go with us to the park?” Her sweet honey voice was light and the words a bit hard to understand but he couldn’t help but smile at her anyway.

“I can’t today. I have to unpack.”

“What is unpack?” She asked softly.

“It means I get to stay here with you and your daddy.”

Aera got so excited at those words that she nearly hit him in the face with the teddy bear dangling from her little hands. He figured she was going to need some time adjusting to the fact that a new person would be living with her but if anything she was acting like this was Christmas Day. Maybe it was for her. 

“Daddy will be happy.”

“Really. Why?”

“He’s been sad. You can be his friend.”

Sehun highly doubted they would be anything more than employer and employee but if it made Aera feel better that her daddy got to be happy, then he would oblige in her imaginations.

Putting Aera back down, he greeted Mrs. Kim who showed him where he would be staying. Yifan and Yixing - who he learned was the groundskeeper - followed behind them with his boxes and other things in hand. His room was at the far end of the second floor. 

When he stepped inside the room, his jaw fell to the floor. He didn’t know what he was expecting but it was certainly more than he bargained for. The king sized bed was raised up on a platform that had two carpeted steps leading to it, a fireplace with a chaise lounge took up a small corner, there was a wooden desk that faced towards the center of the room, a flat screen television was mounted on the wall, and there was a balcony that overlooked the yard.

The further he stepped in, he saw two sets of double doors that would lead to a bathroom and a walk-in closet. This was the most luxurious room that he’d ever laid eyes on. How rich was this family, was a random fleeting thought that he had.

“We’ll let you get settled in while I take Aera to the park for about an hour. Hana will be here and our chef Kyungsoo should be over shortly to start preparing dinner. Let them know if you need anything,” Mrs. Kim said as she moved over to let Yixing and Yifan set his boxes down on the floor.

Shortly after, they left him by himself to unpack. This was it. This was really happening and there was no turning back now. He always got nervous when he started a new job and this time was no different. As he walked around the room, taking it all in, a knot formed in his stomach. In order to relax himself he decided maybe a shower would calm his nerves.

The bathroom was just as impressive as the rest of the room. The water rained down so smoothly over his skin that he never wanted to get out of the shower, but he wasn’t paying the water bill so he got out after fifteen minutes. Grabbing a towel from the linen closet, he wrapped it around his waist and went back into the room to put on some fresh clothes.

As he picked out a pair of black sweatpants and a plain white shirt, Sehun decided to call Baekhyun so he could have someone to talk to while he finished unpacking. Baekhyun answered immediately and Sehun almost dropped the phone when his loud voice boomed through.

One would think that Sehun would have gotten used to the way Baekhyun answered the phone but even after all these years he still had to struggle to catch his phone from falling. This time was no different. Readjusting the phone, he put Baekhyun on speaker so he could continue putting up all his belongings in this astronomically large room. 

“So, have you met him yet?”

“Who?”

“Really, Sehun.” 

“No. I haven’t met him yet.”

Even amongst the weeks leading up to him officially starting his live-in nanny job, he still hadn’t met the man in question. According to his mother, she said he had gotten asked last minute to extend his trip. Apparently, he was supposed to be coming back within the next few days. Sehun was getting nervous because he wanted to make a good impression so the chances of him getting fired again would at least be lowered. 

“Chanyeol says he’s really intimidating.”

“No offense, but Chanyeol thinks everybody is intimidating.”

They both laughed and Sehun was just about to tell Baekhyun how nervous he actually was about meeting his new boss when there was a knock on the bedroom door. His heart plummeted into his chest and he dropped the pair of jeans that he was about to put in the drawer.

Telling Baekhyun he would call him back later if he got the chance, he hung up the phone and slowly walked over to the door. He took a deep breath before pulling the large door back and was met face-to-face with a man much shorter than him. Sehun let out the breath he had been holding. 

“You must be Sehun. I’ve heard a lot about you already from Aera and she personally wanted me to let you know dinner is ready.”

Sehun looked down at the time on his phone and he hadn’t realized that he’d lost so much track of time during his unpacking. His stomach also loudly rumbled to remind him that he was hungry. 

“I’m Kyungsoo by the way and I come in every morning and evening.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Sehun said as he stepped out of the room and followed behind Kyungsoo. 

The trip to the kitchen was taken in relative silence until they made it downstairs and he could hear a mixture of voices mingling together. Sehun thought that maybe guests had come over but when he rounded the corner he was surprised to see Yifan, Yixing, Mrs. Kim, Hana, and Aera already seated at the table. It was like a family dinner and he wondered if this was a nightly thing. 

“Sit here! Sit here!” Aera had climbed around in her chair so she could tell Sehun to come sit next to her. It was at the head of the table.

Before he moved another step everyone else in the room paused and stared at him. You could hear a tree fall in the forest with how quiet the room had gotten. The inner monologue going on in his head told him that was a chair he should not be sitting in but currently all other chairs were taken and it’s not like he was going to stand and eat. 

Mrs. Kim could clearly see his discomfort and she eased him by saying, “You can go ahead and sit down. It’s okay.”

Aera had the biggest smile on her face as she turned around in her chair and waited for Sehun to sit down. The chair was the largest one at the long kitchen table and it made him feel important. Much more so than he really was. 

“Alright let’s eat!” Kyungsoo said as he brought over the food from the kitchen island and placed it in the middle of the table.

There was a full baked chicken, string beans, baked mac & cheese, and a small side of creamy noodles. All the adults were served either wine or beer and Aera had a glass of water with her finely cut up plate of food. Everything smelled delicious and this was the first time in a long time that he had a home cooked meal. He didn’t get a chance to visit his parents very often and most of the time, he lived off ramen and eggs. 

The sounds of dinner soon filled the kitchen and Sehun was in awe with how much of a family this was. He didn’t realize that he held such reservations about what he was walking into when he accepted the job. In his head, he had an idea that no one interacted with the other unless they were supposed to. He was glad that he was wrong in that assumption and he was starting to really feel welcome. The laughter and joyfulness made him happy. 

Dinner was starting to wind down and Sehun was in the process of refilling Aera’s glass of water when he heard the front door open. He didn’t look up until Aera yelled, “Daddy! Daddy’s home,” and he nearly poured out all the water in the pitcher. This was the moment he was waiting for and secretly dreading. 

The man that had walked into the kitchen was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His black hair was a bit disheveled and his eyes looked tired. So, this was the elusive Kim Jongin? 

“Daddy, eat, eat, eat.”

“I can’t right now, baby girl.” Jongin came around the table and gave Aera a kiss on her chubby cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sehun watched the cute interaction between father and daughter. Aera was happy to have her daddy back home but it was clear she was disappointed that he couldn’t come and eat with her. The pout on her face was clear evidence of that. 

“Jongin, you have to eat something.” Mrs. Kim chastised him as he started to walk out of the kitchen.

“I will but I’m tired right now.”

With that he walked out of the kitchen, never having once acknowledged Sehun’s presence. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that. He was going to give the other man the benefit of the doubt and say he just had a long day.

Ever since that first day, Sehun had not seen Jongin since. Sehun and Aera had grown close in the days since Jongin came back from his business trip. The same could not be said for him and Sehun. Unfortunately, they had absolutely no interactions. Of course, he spent time with his daughter when she wasn’t at daycare or when Sehun was holed up in his room studying. 

It was his day off and Sehun had overslept. He was rushing to finish putting on any clothes that he could find when there was a knock on his door. This was an interruption that he really didn’t need. Sehun stumbled over to the door and yanked it open without bothering to look at who it was.

“Can I come in?”

The voice stopped him in his tracks and he slowly turned around to see Jongin standing in his room. The man was relatively dressed down from what Sehun had gotten used to seeing him in lately. He was wearing black jeans, a black buttoned up shirt, patent leather shoes, and a simple Rolex to finish it off.

“Uh yeah, sure.”

Sehun didn’t stop moving as he looked for the first pair of shoes that he could find. They landed on his one pair of brown LV slippers. They would have to do for now.

“I’ll be needing Yifan for the next couple of weeks, so here are keys to a car that you can use in the meantime.”

That got Sehun’s attention. He turned around and watched Jongin place a pair of keys on the table by the bedroom door. Right next to a stack of Sehun’s school books. As the man had nothing else to say, Jongin turned around to leave.

“Is that it, boss?” That came out more sarcastically than Sehun had intended. 

Without turning his entire body, Jongin looked behind himself with a raised eyebrow, “Was there something else that you needed?”

There wasn’t really but Sehun was starting to get tired of the cold shoulder. Everyone else was kind to him and he felt welcomed by them. All of them except Jongin. He didn’t understand as he hadn’t done anything wrong. He had been doing everything asked of him and he never disturbed Jongin. So he didn’t understand why the other man couldn’t even be bothered to give a simple hello when they crossed paths. 

“No,” was all Sehun ended up answering with.

The door shutting was the end of their one and only conversation thus far. Walking over to the table he looked down at the keys and saw that they were to a Range Rover. Chanyeol’s car aside, that was probably the most expensive car Sehun had ever been in. He almost wanted to decline it and catch an Uber but time was not on his side.

Grabbing his books, he swiped the keys off the table and rushed downstairs towards the garage. He could hear Aera and Kyungsoo in the kitchen and he wished that he could stop and get some of his delicious breakfast. 

“Sehun!”

Aera was always astute. He didn’t know how the little girl managed to see him rushing by the kitchen. But he would always stop for her no matter how late he was. His first class wasn’t all that important anyway.

“Good morning, princess.”

Sehun squatted down to the precious little girl who had on a red tutu, a black shirt that said _dancer_ , and some white leggings. Of course, she wasn’t wearing any shoes. Sehun quickly learned that wearing shoes was something she didn’t enjoy one bit and when she did wear them she liked to bend the backs of them. 

“Eat. Come eat!” Aera started pulling on Sehun’s fingers to get him to go to the kitchen. He really needed to get to class but it was hard telling this precious girl, no. So he let her pull him by the fingers into the kitchen where Kyungsoo was just placing a pile of pancakes onto a plate.

When they made it into the kitchen, Sehun saw Jongin sitting at the head of the table. The same chair he himself was sitting in just a few days back. There were papers scattered around and he was leaning back in the chair staring at the laptop. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Sehun cast his down and walked over to the island where Kyungsoo was cutting up Aera’s pancakes.

“You look flustered Sehun,” Kyungsoo noted.

“Yeah, I overslept. I’m already late for my first class.”

In his humble defense, he was up late researching for a paper that was due at the end of the month. He had put Aera to bed and when he made it back to his room, he’d lost track of time and before he knew it, it was nearing four in the morning. It was that time of year where college started to kick his ass but somehow he always managed to make it out alive in the end.

“Well, might as well eat something now that you’re here.” 

Kyungsoo slid over a plate that was filled with two pancakes, eggs, and bacon. It was more than Sehun was used to eating. He had just planned on getting his favorite chocolate bubble tea and hoping that it was going to carry over until the evening. 

Aera had slowly carried her plate over to where Jongin was sitting and climbed into his lap to eat her breakfast. He moved his laptop out of way so she wouldn’t accidentally spill anything on it. Occasionally, she would turn around and feed him a few pieces of her pancakes which he would diligently take. 

Not wanting to infringe on their father/daughter moment, he turned around in his stool and ate his breakfast in silence. For some reason Sehun’s heart clenched. He didn’t understand why and it couldn’t have been because of Jongin. The man refused to ever acknowledge his presence and it had been at least a week.

When he finished his breakfast, he quickly rinsed off his plate, and rushed back out to the garage. He yelled a thank you to Kyungsoo and just as he rounded the corner he felt a pair of eyes on him. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his heart beat faster. 

That was one of the longest days Sehun had since the semester started. When he pulled the Range Rover into the garage he was completely exhausted. It was 9:30PM and he hadn’t eaten anything since that morning. After he’d finished his other two classes, he decided to stay in the library so he could study what he’d missed from his first class. Luckily, one of his classmates was nice enough to meet up with him. 

As he made his way into the house, he noticed the silence. Everyone had probably turned in for the night and he knew Aera had to be sleeping already. Her bedtime was a few hours ago. He felt bad for not being there to read her, her favorite bedtime story. 

“Fuckin hell,” Sehun mumbled to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

Setting his stuff down on the table he walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed himself a beer. Yeah, it was probably too late for drinking but he needed something to release all the tension in his body. 

“Welcome back.”

Sehun dropped the bottle of beer all over the floor at the sound of that deep voice that he had yet to become accustomed to. Now there was glass all over the floor and he was out of a beer after only one sip.

“Do you always sneak up on people,” Sehun asked snarkily. 

Not waiting for a response, Sehun squatted on the floor and started picking up the broken glass. Jongin bent over and picked up the pieces that shattered near his feet. Just as Sehun was about to pick up the last piece the shard sliced him right across his palm. Dropping it in shock, Sehun clutched his hand to his chest. He couldn’t even end his evening on a reasonably decent note. No. He just had to slice his hand open on a damn beer bottle.

“Damn it!”

“Are you okay?”

“Nope. Far from it.”

Rushing over to the sink, he ran his hand under running cold water. Luckily, it looked like the cut didn’t run too deep and he wouldn’t need stitches. Just a really large bandaid. That was his only saving grace. If he had ended up at the hospital he would have been at least eight hundred levels of pissed off. All he wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed. 

“Here, let me see.”

Sehun watched as Jongin softly took his hand out from under the water and wrapped a towel around his hand. He walked him over to the island stool and told him to sit while he went and got the first aid kit from the nearest bathroom. When he came back, he silently cleaned out Sehun’s cut and bandaged it.

“Thank you,” Sehun said softly when Jongin was done.

“You’re welcome. Next time be more careful.”

“How about you don’t sneak up on people.”

Jongin’s close proximity was starting to suffocate Sehun but he couldn’t help but stare at the man in front of him. He watched as he threw away the bloody paper towels and band-aid packages. The way he wiped down the counter with alcohol wipes afterwards. Sehun was enthralled with the way the man’s forearm veins popped out with each swipe. The thoughts that were slowly starting to creep into Sehun’s mind were bordering on dangerous. 

“Would you like something to eat?”

Sehun saw Jongin’s lips moving but he heard absolutely nothing the man was asking. Jongin waved his hand in front of Sehun’s face and that snapped him out of his embarrassing staring trance.

“Huh?”

“I asked you if you’d like something to eat?”

“Oh, sorry. Yes. Thank you.”

Jongin smirked at him as he grabbed what presumably Kyungsoo had cooked them all for dinner. While the food was heating up, he grabbed plates and a glass from the cupboards. This time Jongin poured the beer into a glass and slid it towards Sehun. 

“I see Aera seems to like you a lot.”

“I like her. She’s a good kid. Vibrant. Fun. Headstrong.” 

“I’m glad. I wasn’t too happy with my mom hiring a nanny.”

“Why not?”

“I knew she meant well but I thought I could handle all of this myself. Plus, I was worried about how well Aera was going to acclimate to someone new. She’s kinda shy.”

The shy part could’ve fooled him because Aera opened up to him right away. He remembered the first time that he took her to morning daycare, she didn’t want to leave. So he had to promise her that they could get ice cream later. She was more than happy to leave him after he said that. Shy, definitely wasn’t what he’d describe her as. Jongin himself may have been a different story entirely.

Sehun watched silently as Jongin prepared him dinner. This was the first “real” interaction that they had since he was hired well over a month ago. It felt good to see this side of him. The less brooding and standoffish side. He wished he got to see him like this more often.

When everything was done cooking, Jongin slid the plate over the counter towards Sehun and he leaned back against the counter. The fact that Jongin was just standing there watching him eat made his body hot. He wasn’t used to this type of attention from anybody. To fill the silence, Sehun wanted to ask him some questions but he didn’t know where to start. 

“What are you in scho…”

“What is it that you do exac…”

They both asked their questions at the same time and then abruptly stopped, waiting for the other to speak. When the silence went on for too long, Sehun decided to speak up first. Well, at least he thought he had until Jongin’s voice ran over his question again.

“You go first,” Jongin said after another bout of silence. 

“What...uh...what do you do?

“After all this time that’s all you want to know?”

“Well, you’re a recluse and haven’t been all that open. What did you want me to ask?”

Jongin smiled at Sehun’s snippiness but answered the question anyway, “Well I’m the CEO of the fashion department in my family’s company. I model every few months on the side. What about you? What are you in school for?”

“I’m a dance major with a minor in fashion management.”

“Fashion management, huh?”

“Trust me, I’m probably nowhere as good at it as you are.”

“Hmm...well, I’ll leave you to your dinner.”

Sehun just watched in confusion as Jongin left the kitchen. The fact that he left with nothing made Sehun wonder why he was in the kitchen in the first place. Was he waiting for Sehun to get back home? The fleeting thought made his heart flutter but he couldn’t look too far into it. The man was still his boss after all. One should never mix business with pleasure.

Since their fateful late night kitchen conversation, Sehun noticed that Jongin had started to open up more when he was around. He was still a bit standoffish but at times he would catch Jongin staring, he would ask him about school, or he would go on outings to the park with him and Aera. There were times that Jongin would give him a soft smile. At first Sehun thought he was imagining things, but he would catch them more and more each day. He was starting to lose his mind so he decided he needed to call up his friends to help him out so he didn’t make the biggest mistake of his life. 

“Good to know you haven’t completely abandoned us,” Chanyeol said as they were seated at a table at their favorite local restaurant. 

“I literally just saw you both like two weeks ago.”

“You know he’s got abandonment issues. So, what’s up? How’s the hot boss?”

Leave it to Baekhyun to want to get straight to the point. Man never missed a moment to pry into someone else’s love life. Like his own wasn’t more than enough to handle. 

“Can we order first before you start prying?” Sehun whined

Baekhyun looked so affronted by the suggestion but he let them order their food first. He just needed those few extra moments to collect himself before he went on a months long rant about the illustrious Kim Jongin. 

The hostess came back, took their order, and gave them some beers and water for the table. Sehun was trying to ignore the fact that Baekhyun was still staring and still waiting. If he waited until the food actually arrived, then he’d be sorely pushing his luck.

“The longer you wait, the more he’s going to stare, “ Chanyeol pointed out.

“Fine, fine, fine.”

“I think it’s just a simple crush. Let’s be honest, anyone who sees him would develop a crush. It doesn’t help that I literally live with him. It was inevitable.” 

That was the simplest version of things because the reality was much much worse. He was pretty much head over heels for Jongin. Just seeing him made his heart skip a beat. Having him around made his palms sweat. Watching him with his daughter was literally some of the softest moments he’d ever seen in his life. The love he had for Aera made Sehun’s own heart blossom. The only thing that shattered his perfect imaginary world was that Jongin probably didn’t feel the same. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol both looked at him like they knew he was sugarcoating the truth. He was holding his breath waiting for one of them to call him out on it.

It was Chanyeol.

“So that’s it. A crush. Why do you look like someone stole your LV slippers then?”

Sehun just groaned because he should have known they weren’t going to believe that it was that simple. 

“Well I can’t let it become more than a crush.”

“Why not?” Baekhyun asked.

“He’s my boss!”

“And. What’s the problem here exactly?”

Was Baekhyun purposely not understanding Sehun’s dilemma or was he just being an insufferable tease who enjoyed Sehun’s pain? It was most likely the latter. 

“Look, just let things happen the way they’re meant to happen. You never know; he may like you back and might be having the same problem as you are right now. He’d be stupid to pass you up, anyway.”

Sehun understood that but he didn’t want to get his heart broken. He shouldn’t lay where he works. If something went wrong he’d be, once again, without a job. There was no way he could afford to lose this job, despite having made more money in these past few months than he had in his entire lifetime.

Mulling over this entire mess he’d made, he watched as the food was brought to his table. Luckily the dinner table talk had moved away from his sour love life and into what it was like working for Jongin, how Baekhyun was doing, and their future Christmas plans which was just a few weeks away.

“Rich man Oh, are you going to pay?”

“Ask your boo, not me Baekhyun.”

Sehun laid out a few bills to cover his tab and Baekhyun nagged Chanyeol into paying for both of their bills. Of course it worked with a promise of things to come. None of which Sehun needed or wanted to hear.

Getting out of the booth, Sehun was in the process of turning around to finish the last of his drink when he slammed into a hard chest from behind. 

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry.”

Sehun looked up and everything stopped. The last person he expected to see was getting out of the booth behind him with a small woman that he’d never seen before. The implications of Jongin having been sitting right behind them was running a mile a minute in his head. To say the least he was embarrassed.

“Fancy seeing you here, Sehun.”

There was nothing he could say. Did Jongin hear their entire conversation? How long had he been there? Was he going to get fired for thirsting over his boss? What was he going to say? How was he going to face him every day? Who was the woman? So instead of responding to Jongin he ran out of the restaurant and straight to his car. He had to get out of there before he further embarrassed himself. 

Not bothering to wait for Baekhyun or Chanyeol to give his goodbyes, he sped off into the night and straight back to Jongin’s house. He had every intention of holing himself up in his room and never coming back out until it was time for him to go back to work. Luckily, Aera was having a sleepover at one of her friends' houses, Yifan and Yixing had taken a vacation back to China, and Kyungsoo was visiting his family who lived a few cities over. No one would be home to question why he looked like his world had completely fallen into chaos. 

When he made it back in one piece, he didn’t even bother putting the car in the garage. He just parked it in between two of Jongin’s cars and ran into the house. Sehun finally took a much needed breath when he finally made it to the confines of his bedroom and could sit down. Of course his mind didn’t stop running and he felt nearly sick to his stomach. Hoping he could sleep the embarrassment away, he took a quick shower, and threw himself under the covers. 

He hadn’t been in the bed at least ten minutes before there was a knock on his door. Sehun’s heart plummeted into his stomach. He was about to get fired! Why was this happening to him? He should’ve never spoken what was on his mind into the universe because now he was being punished for it. 

The knocks persisted until the voice on the other side said, “Sehun, open the door. I know you’re in there.” 

What was he going to do? Ignore his boss? That would certainly solidify his firing. Slowly getting out of the bed, he padded over to the door, opened it slightly, and peeked outside. Jongin was standing against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Definitely, looking like he was in the mood to do some firing. 

“Come on, open up.”

Sehun did as he was told and backed away from the door so Jongin could come in.

“Look, can you at least give me twenty four hours to get my stuff out of here. I know it might be too much to ask but can you give me a letter of recommendation. I really need a job.”

Jongin looked at him with a confused expression on his beautiful face, “What are you talking about?”

“I...what...umm...what happened back at the restaurant.”

“And what happened at the restaurant?”

Was Jongin teasing him? Sehun couldn’t quite tell. He didn’t know if he should remind Jongin of what happened or not. It’s not like it happened ages ago because it's barely been an hour. He didn’t forget that quickly. 

“If you’re going to fire me, please do so. I don’t particularly like being teased,” he said softly.

“What if I told you that I’m teasing you because I want you.” 

HARD STOP.

Sehun’s ears were ringing. He couldn’t be hearing this right. So Jongin must’ve heard everything he said. But what exactly did he mean by wanting him. Was he not getting fired?

“Excuse me?”

“Sehun, I have been trying very hard to stay away from you. From the moment that I first saw you sitting in my chair at the kitchen table, I knew I was in trouble. And you have been a pain ever since.”

What the hell was happening?

Sehun stood there in a semi-state of shock as Jongin walked over to where he was standing at the foot of his bed.

“Just to be clear. I’m not getting fired?”

Jongin cupped his cheek and said, “No babe, you’re here to stay.”

Sehun mewled when Jongin rubbed his thumb against his cheek. Jongin’s thick and rough hands against Sehun’s soft and milky skin made Sehun weak in the knees. He wanted more from the touch but he wasn’t sure he had the right to ask.

“Can I kiss you?”

Sehun just nodded at Jongin’s inquiry. Still cupping his cheek, he brought their faces forward and Jongin’s plump lips softly met Sehun’s puffy pink ones. Jongin’s teeth pulled on Sehun’s bottom lip before he deepened the kiss. Sehun involuntarily moaned when his knees buckled and he fell backwards onto the bed with Jongin still attached to his lips. 

Straddling Sehun’s hips they both moaned into the kiss when their cocks rubbed against one another. There was very little to be left of up to the imagination considering Sehun was sleeping in silk pajamas. It was going to be obvious when he got hard. 

Jongin detached from his lips and started sucking on his jawline and down to his long neck.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for months.”

Sehun’s breath hitched when Jongin sucked particularly hard on one of his exposed collarbones while his fingers started slowly unbuttoning his pajama top. When the top was fully opened, he kissed his way down Sehun’s exposed torso. His lips were soft against his skin and it made Sehun’s insides tingle.

“Do you understand how beautiful you are?”

Jongin watched as Sehun’s entire body flushed red at the compliment. The man underneath him turned his head into the pillow to try and hide but Jongin wanted to see him. All of him. He had held back all these months and if Sehun would let him he was going to ravish him from the outside in and back again. 

“Jongin?” Sehun said his name breathly.

“Hmm?”

“Did you hear everything I said at the restaurant?”

Jongin looked up from where he was kissing Sehun’s waist and said, “I did. I heard everything.”

“Who was the woman with you?”

“Let’s not worry about her. She’s not important.”

Jongin went back to kissing his waist and Sehun didn’t bother to stop him. This was not how he foresaw his evening ending. Especially after having ran from the restaurant with a fear in his heart that he was about to be fired. Now he had the object of his affection on top of him with a goal to make him feel good. 

“Wait. Stop.”

As much as Sehun wanted Jongin to keep going he really needed to know that what was happening in that moment was real and that Jongin wasn’t about to play with his heart. If he was going to cross that line it was going to have to be worth putting his job and future on the line. Jongin was one sexy man but sexy men didn’t currently pay his bills. 

Jongin stopped and sat back at the foot of the bed and looked over at Sehun. There wasn’t disappointment in his eyes at having been stopped but a sense of understanding. 

“What’s on your mind?” Jongin asked

“I know you heard everything I said with my friends back at the restaurant but I really want to know what you feel about me. I don’t want to feel like the crazy one here.”

Jongin solemnly looked at Sehun as he pulled his hands into his lap and looked him straight in his eyes when he said, “Sehun I was serious when I said that I have liked you since the moment I saw you. I understand your worry because you feel like you’re putting your future on the line by getting involved with your boss. I promise you, you are not going anywhere. I just want to be with you right here, right now, and in this moment.”

Sehun’s gut was telling him to take the plunge and his heart was in agreement but his brain was still sending worry throughout his body. He’d never been put in a situation like this before. But he knew deep down he really wanted this. 

“I’m going to put my trust in you right now, Jongin.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Before he could second guess himself again, Sehun pulled Jongin back on top of him and kissed him with everything he had. Jongin moaned into the kiss and Sehun loved the sound of it. He wanted to hear it again so he sucked hard on Jongin’s tongue which brought out a deep rumble from the man’s chest. 

Jongin soon went back to where he was sucking on Sehun’s waist from before when Sehun had stopped him. Subconsciously, Sehun grabbed onto Jongin’s thick black hair and pulled when he sucked on a particular sensitive spot. It brought out a sound that he had never made before in his life.

Sehun watched through his thick lashes as Jongin sat back and slowly pulled down his pajama bottoms. The shock registered quickly after when Jongin realized that Sehun didn’t have anything on under. His entire body was now on display for the sunkissed man to devour. 

“You’re even more beautiful than I ever could have imagined.”

“Can I see you?”

Jongin smirked as he stood up, unbuttoned his shirt, and let it drop to the floor. Sehun knew the man was buff from the times when he’d catch him relaxing with Aera in the movie room or he’d be reading her bedtime stories on the night’s that Sehun was too busy. However, seeing it up close and in person it had Sehun salivating.

“Do you like what you see?”

Sehun nodded and said, “Can I see more?”

“You’re in a rush aren’t you?”

Jongin didn’t get out of his dress pants, instead he climbed back on the bed and wrapped his hand around Sehun’s cock. The touch was like fire against his skin and Sehun jolted against the touch. It felt so good to be touched by him. 

“Jongin…” Sehun groaned out.

“What? Tell me what you want, baby.”

Sehun was struggling to find his words because Jongin was still stroking his cock and he could feel a small tightness in his stomach. If Jongin kept stroking him like that he was going to cum all over his hand before the fun even got started.

“I want you.”

“And you can have me.”

“Where’s your lube, babe?”

Embarrassingly, Sehun pointed to the top drawer of the dresser across the room. He watched Jongin’s back muscles involuntarily flex as he smoothly walked over to the dresser and pulled out a half used bottle of lube. When he turned around, Jongin looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Yes, Sehun fingered himself in the late hours of the night with thoughts of Jongin on his mind. Now he was minutes away from experiencing the real deal.

“Have you been having fun in here by yourself all these months?” Jongin asked

Sehun couldn’t even form a coherent sentence to answer the other man. He knew Jongin already knew the answer to that anyway. That’s why he asked in the first place.

“No worries. Now it’s my turn to make you feel good.”

As he walked over he poured some of the lube on two of his fingers and tossed the bottle haphazardly on the bed. Sehun realized in that moment that Jongin was not going to give him a chance to adjust to even one finger inside of his hole. It made Sehun both excited and nervous at the same time.

With one knee on the bed, Jongin pulled Sehun closer to him and spread his legs wider so he could settle comfortably in between them. Sehun’s breath was a little choppy as he felt Jongin tease his fingers around his hole. Their eyes met just as Jongin slipped his fingers inside without much of a warning. All thoughts that Sehun might have had were wiped out in that second. It felt good to be filled up by fingers other than his own. 

Jongin teased around his hole, purposely missing the spot Sehun needed him to touch. Every time he would lightly brush against that spot, Sehun’s breath would hitch. When Jongin found that spot he avoided it at all costs and it was making Sehun just a slightly bit frustrated. 

“Jongin, please. I need more.”

Sehun bit into the pillow when Jongin surprisingly added a third finger. It was clear he had every intention of stretching him farther than Sehun was expecting. He scissored and twisted him open. The stretch felt good but Jongin still absolutely refused to concentrate his ministrations on Sehun’s prostate.

“Fuck you,” Sehun groaned out in frustration.

“I think you meant to say, can you fuck me? Yes, yes I can.” Jongin responded teasingly

Precum was starting to leak from Sehun’s now fully hardened cock with the more Jongin maneuvered his fingers around his hole. His fingers were phenomenal and they were doing things that Sehun never would have thought possible. Things he certainly couldn’t do on himself.

Without warning Jongin slipped his fingers out of Sehun’s hole and he immediately missed the feeling of being filled up that he involuntarily choked on a sob. 

Sehun waited as Jongin slipped out of his pants and boxers. His eyebrows shot up in surprise by how hard the man was. He was shocked at Jongin’s sense of composure. Jongin’s cock was as beautiful as the rest of his body and he couldn’t wait to have him inside of him. 

Jongin took his cock in his hand and stroked it softly. Sehun wanted that weight in his mouth and before he could back out, he got up on his knees and crawled over to where Jongin was standing at the foot of the bed. He nudged Jongin’s hands out of the way and Sehun took the cock into his own. He stroked the cock a few times before he slipped his hand on the underside of Jongin’s cock and lightly teased his balls.

“Fuckin’ hell, Sehun.”

Jongin moaned and when Sehun pulled back and brought his cock into his mouth, he moaned even louder. The sound reverberated throughout the entire room. It was a good thing they had the entire house to themselves or everyone would quickly know what they were up to. 

He licked the underside of Jongin’s cock where there was a thick vein, then brought it back, and swirled it around the head. Jongin’s hands slipped into Sehun’s hair and he accidentally thrusted forward. Sehun nearly choked but kept going anyway and what couldn’t fill his mouth he used his hand. 

Sehun looked up and noticed Jongin’s head had slipped back and his breath was coming out in puffs. So, Sehun kept going and the faster he went the more sounds Jongin made. It really was encouraging that he could make these sounds come out of a man as intimidating as him. Using that as a boost of confidence he sucked hard on Jongin’s cock a few more times until he exploded into his mouth and Sehun swallowed every single drop. 

Pulling off of Jongin’s cock, Sehun fell back against the bed, spread his legs wide, and started stroking his own cock. Jongin was still standing there watching intently and Sehun was amazed that he was already starting to get hard again. 

“You’re such a tease, you know that? Everyday with those tight jeans squeezing your ass and now you’re here in bed. You truly will be the death of me.”

Sehun blushed at Jongin’s confession as he stroked himself some more. With his eyes still on Jongin, Sehun reached over into the bedside drawer and tossed Jongin a condom packet. Not breaking the eye contact, Jongin ripped open the packet with his teeth and slipped the condom on in one smooth motion. 

Grabbing Sehun’s legs, Jongin pushed them up towards his chest before stroking his cock a few times and lining it up with Sehun’s hole. He slowly slid in and Sehun let out the breath he was holding the deeper that Jongin’s cock went. When he bottomed out Jongin waited for Sehun to get used to feeling of being stretched before he slid back and slammed back in.

His thrusts were slow and experimental at first before Sehun lowered his legs and tightened them around Jongin’s waist with a hope that Jongin would go harder. The other got the hint and gave a hard thrust, trying to find his rhythm.

“You feel so good, Sehun.”

Jongin leaned forward and his thrusts got faster and harder. The headboard started slamming against the wall the more that Jongin sped up. Together their moans started to mix together and fill up every inch of the room. 

To get a better angle, Jongin slightly turned Sehun on his side and threw one of his legs over his shoulder. This angle went deeper into Sehun’s guts and had him moaning into the pillow. His eyes were starting to water because the thrusts were so deep.

“Fuck, Jongin!”

“You take me so well.”

Sehun nearly purred at the praises and he almost melted completely when Jongin rubbed and patted his head affectionately.

“Harder. I need you to go harder!”

Without warning Jongin pulled out and with one thick arm he flipped Sehun onto his stomach. His hands yanked him backwards by the waist and he rammed back into Sehun’s hole. His thrusts were hard, fast, and loud. The sounds of skin on skin nearly overpowered the sounds of their moans that had become exponentially louder. 

“I’m gonna come,” Jongin groaned into Sehun’s ear. 

Jongin pulled Sehun up against his chest and reached around to stroke Sehun’s cock in time with his thrusts. Sehun could feel his stomach tightening and before he could warn Jongin, he exploded all over his hand and onto the sheets beneath them. Jongin came a few seconds later and he gave Sehun a kiss on his nape before slipping out and tying the condom before tossing it into the trash bin in the bathroom.

When he came back out, he had a warm cloth in his hand which he used to clean up Sehun. There was a soft smile on Jongin’s face because he knew Sehun was looking at him longingly.

“What are you thinking about?” Jongin asked

“How the real thing is better than my imagination.”

“And how often did you imagine this?”

“Too many times than I care to comment on.”

“Well I’m glad I could live up to your imagination.”

Still completely naked, Jongin slipped under the covers and pulled Sehun close to him. Sehun loosely wrapped his arm around Jongin’s toned stomach and together they laid there in silence. He felt safe being in Jongin’s arms and not wanting to admit it outloud, he hoped that this could become a recurring thing with them.

“Rest Sehun, I’ll be here in the morning.”

With a kiss to Sehun’s forehead he quickly fell asleep in Jongin’s embrace and he got the best sleep that he had in a long time.

Sehun got his wish because it did become a recurring thing for them. Some nights Jongin would sneak into his room and they would simply have a makeout session. Or Jongin would finger and jerk him off. And every once in a while they would sit up and talk for hours even when Sehun and Jongin both had busy days the next day.

Speaking of busy days, Sehun had his last final in the morning and he was ready to get into bed so he could get at least a few hours of decent sleep. However, Aera wasn’t having any of that. She was throwing a tantrum in her room because she couldn’t go to bed without her special bear. Sehun was so exhausted he nearly wanted to get on the floor and cry out of frustration.

“No! No bear, no beeeddd!!!”

Her screaming was starting to create a ringing in his ears and he couldn’t take it much longer.

“Aera, please. What if I buy you a new bear in the morning?”

“No, no, nooooo! Bear, bear, bear!” 

She was starting to kick, scream, and beat her tiny fists on the carpeted floor. It was becoming too much because they had been at this for nearly two hours. Her bedtime was at eight and it was going on ten. Sehun was running out of ideas and patience.

“If you can’t sleep now then I can’t take you to the park this weekend.”

“No bear, no bed! No bear, no bed! No bear, no bed!”

Now she was stomping around the room like she was protesting. Sehun sat back on the floor and just put his head in his hands. It had been a long week, this was his last final, and all he wanted was some fucking sleep. There didn’t seem to be any end in sight so he just let Aera go until she wore herself out.

And the ending that Sehun was looking for didn’t come until nearly midnight, when Jongin came in with a bear in his hand, “Aera, baby girl why are you yelling?”

Jongin looked over at Sehun with pity in his eyes, and Aera completely ignored him as she beelined for the bear in his hands.

“Bear, bear, bear! Thank you, daddy.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. It was accidentally left in the backseat of the car.”

“That’s fine. Read me a bedtime story.”

With a smile on her face she plopped onto the bed and grabbed her favorite book, Goodnight Moon. 

“Can we say goodnight to Sehun, first?”

Together they both looked at Sehun and said, “Goodnight Sehun!”

“Goodnight and rest well. Be good for your daddy, promise?!”

“Promise!”

He gave her an air pinky promise before he slipped out of the room. Sehun stood slightly down the hallway so he could hear Jongin’s honey voice read Aera to sleep.

_In the great green room  
There was a telephone and a red balloon  
And a picture of the cow jumping over the moon  
And there were three little bears sitting on chairs  
And two little kittens and a pair of mittens  
And a little toy house  
And a young mouse  
And a comb, and a brush, and a bowl full of mush  
And a quiet old lady, who was whispering “hush”_

_Goodnight room  
Goodnight moon  
Goodnight cow jumping over the moon  
Goodnight light and the red balloon  
Goodnight bears  
Goodnight chairs  
Goodnight kittens and goodnight mittens  
Goodnight clocks and goodnight socks  
Goodnight little house and goodnight mouse  
Goodnight comb and goodnight brush  
Goodnight nobody  
Goodnight mush  
And goodnight to the old lady whispering hush  
Goodnight stars  
Goodnight air  
Goodnight noises everywhere._

Sehun had sneaked off during the middle of the story and by the time he had taken a shower and slipped into a pair of sweatpants, Jongin was already dozing off in his bed. Not wanting to wake the man he tiptoed over to the bed and quietly moved the sheets back. The moment that he got under the covers Jongin immediately attached himself to him.

“Mmm you smell good,” Jongin mumbled into his shoulder. 

Sehun didn’t bother responding, he just snuggled closer into Jongin’s embrace and went straight to sleep. He had a long day ahead of him in the morning and he needed every ounce of sleep that he could get. Sehun always got his best sleep when he was in Jongin’s embrace and that night was no different. After the hours-long tantrum with Aera he had no issue falling straight into dreamland.

Sehun had passed all of his classes with flying colors. He could now enjoy his Christmas vacation. Jongin gave him a few days off so he could just relax and not have to worry about taking care of Aera. The entire Kim family had also given all their employees the rest of the month off so they all could happily spend time with their families.

It was Christmas Eve and they had been spending hours decorating the tree. Jongin’s brothers had come over with their wives and children, Yixing and Yifan had gotten the tree in the morning, and Kyungsoo had been spending nearly all day cooking dinner. There were festivities everywhere and Sehun was grateful that he was included.

“Sehun, Sehun! Help me, help me!”

Sehun turned around from where he was putting up an ornament on the tree to see Aera raising her arms in the air so he could lift her up. Bending down, he picked her up and together they put the ornament wherever she wanted on the tree. She had a huge smile on her face when she was done and she wrapped her little hands around Sehun’s neck.

“Did you get daddy a present?” Aera whispered

Sehun whispered back, “I did get daddy a present, did you?”

She nodded with a pout on her face and a soft twinkle in her eye. Sehun spun them around in his arms and when he stopped he noticed that Jongin was leaning against the back wall watching them. Sehun put Aera down so she could grab some more ornaments and he walked over to where the man was.

“Come with me. I have something for you,” Jongin said when Sehun was within earshot. 

Following Jongin out of the family room they went to a part of the foyer just off to the side of the front door. As much as he would like it, he was hoping Jongin wasn’t going to want a quickie with his entire family in the damn house. There would be no hiding what they had going on then, that’s for sure. 

“So, I know you won’t be here for Christmas tomorrow but I want to give you something first.”

Sehun waited as Jongin brought a black case out from behind his back and opened it. Inside was a specially handmade gold necklace. It was sleek, simple, and Sehun loved it. Of course, it pales in comparison to what he got Jongin. 

“Wow,” that was all Sehun could say because he was speechless.

“Turn around so I can put it on you.”

Sehun did as he was told and he felt a featherlight kiss to his nape before the chill of the necklace draped over his neck.

“Merry Christmas, baby. Now look up.”

Sehun looked up and laughed because of course they would be under a mistletoe. Putting his hands on Jongin’s cheeks he brought his face forward and just when their lips were about to meet the damn doorbell rang. What a way to ruin the entire mood.

“Later. Later you can have all of me.”

Jongin left him with a wink and a promise, to go open the front door. Sehun stood to the side to wait and see who it was. Jongin’s entire family was already there so he was curious to see who was at the door and at this hour no less. 

“Jongin! You really weren’t going to invite me over?”

Sehun was shocked by the female voice and the familiarity to it when she spoke to Jongin. However, Jongin didn’t look pleased to see her but he let her in anyway. The woman who walked through the door was significantly shorter than both Sehun and Jongin. She had a wavy black bob, black jeans, and a black blazer with a white shirt on under. She accentuated the outfit with a silver, diamond Rolex, a silver ring, and some small earrings. When he looked closer, Sehun realized she was the same woman that he saw Jongin with at the restaurant.

“Krystal, why are you here?”

“I came to see my daughter.”

Sehun’s heart plummeted into his stomach and his blood turned cold. Jongin told him when he asked all those months ago who she was and he said she was nobody, that it wasn’t important. That happened to be the understatement of the century because being the mother of your employer’s child was way more than a fucking nobody. 

“You know I told you that you can have her for the New Year. We spoke with the lawyers about this.”

“I understand that but I’m here now.”

Krystal stepped further into the foyer and that was when she finally noticed that Sehun was still standing there off to the side. He didn’t say anything, hoping that she was going to completely ignore his existence. Unfortunately, that hoping didn’t work in his favor. 

“Ah, I’ve seen you before. You’re just the nanny right? Jongin has mentioned you in passing before. Hmm.”

That hurt more than Sehun expected. Not knowing what to do or say, he ran. Ran straight up to his room and quickly packed a suitcase. Technically, there was nothing wrong with what the woman said. He was “just the nanny” and he had let himself get lost in the bubble that he put himself in. That statement quickly reminded him that he was just the hired help. Nothing more, nothing less. Now he felt embarrassed that he let himself get so caught up. He should have listened to that small voice in the back of his mind telling him it was a bad idea. 

As he was packing one of his smaller suitcases there was a knock on the door. Sehun ignored it and kept throwing whatever he could grab into the suitcase. He heard the door open and shut, yet he still continued to ignore Jongin’s presence. He only stopped when Jongin came up behind him and grabbed his waist.

“Sehun listen to me.”

Without thinking he smacked Jongin straight across the face. If he hadn't gotten fired all of those months ago for thirsting over his boss he certainly was about to now, now that he smacked him in the face. Quite frankly, he didn’t care though because it was better than being humiliated. If he lost his job, so be it. There was no way he could feel emotionally safe in this house after the complete mess he caused by sleeping with his boss. 

“Sehun, please just lis…”

“No! I won’t listen. I shouldn’t have listened to you in the first damn place.”

Grabbing his suitcase he stormed down the stairs and straight out the house. No one bothered to follow after him and the last image he saw before leaving the grounds to wait for his Uber was Jongin standing on the front steps with his daughter in his arms and Krystal by his side. In that moment, that was when Sehun realized he was always out of his element and it simply wasn’t his place.

_New Year’s Eve…_

Sehun had been moping for the past week. Christmas Day was a disaster even though he got the chance to spend it with his family. His mother tried very hard to cheer him up but in the simplest of terms he was heartbroken. He put his trust in Jongin and got his heart broken in the end. That was life and he had to deal with it. Sehun still had to put his two weeks in but the thought of doing so made his stomach churn because it was going to be torture for him to be in the same house as Jongin for those two weeks.

“Sehun, get up. You’ve been mopin’ around here for the last few days.”

After visiting his mother for Christmas he decided to go stay with Baekhyun and Chanyeol to spend New Year’s with them. Too bad ever since he got there he had been the worst company imaginable. He hadn’t come out of his room but to get some food. He didn’t foresee heartbreak being this painful.

“Baekhyun. I just want to be left alone.”

He knew the smaller man meant well but he really just wanted to wallow. Chanyeol nor Baekhyun bothered to ask what went wrong but he knew they knew. The first day he got there they let him keep to himself. Now that it had nearly been four whole days they had enough.

“Come say Happy New Year with us at least. It’s in about twenty minutes. Can you give us twenty minutes at least?”

Just to get Baekhyun off his case he agreed. Baekhyun left him with a hope that Sehun would join them. Although he agreed, Sehun still had every intention of staying holed up in his room. Fuck the damn new year because nothing good was going to come from it anyway.

Shortly after Baekhyun there came a knock on his door, “Baekhyun I said I’d come. Just give me a few minutes.”

When the door opened Sehun huffed as he turned around in the bed ready to shout at him to leave him alone. Instead who he saw was certainly not the tiny male. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Can you give me a few minutes?” Jongin asked 

“Well you’re here now. Can’t very well kick you out, can I? That’d be rude.”

“Take a walk with me?”

“Are you serious? It’s like twenty five degrees outside,” Sehun stated with an obvious tone in his voice. 

Jongin just stood there not budging. Getting out of the bed Sehun completely changed out of his pajamas in front of Jongin. It was sort of a shot at Jongin to show him what he left behind. When he put on some warm pants, plus a hoodie and jacket, and shoes he let Jongin lead the way out of the room. Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn’t pay them any mind when they left since they were watching the New Year’s countdown on the television.

The cold slapped them both in the face when they stepped outside and Sehun burrowed deeper into his jacket to get as warm as possible. There was a park directly across from the apartment and the walk over there was silent and tense. 

“I tried calling you,” Jongin started out.

“I know.”

There really was no reason for him to answer those phone calls because he was technically on vacation and Jongin was not going to be talking about work. He was “just the nanny” after all. There was no need for conversations outside of that.

“I know you’re mad.”

“Oh really, what gave it away?”

“Fair enough.”

They kept walking to stay warm and silence befell them again before Jongin spoke up.

“Listen, I know you’re mad. You have every right to be. But what Krystal said is not how I feel about you. You are not “just the nanny” to me. You are much more than that. You have been a light in my daughter’s life. She adores you. I adore you. You have made me happier than I could ever imagine was possible. Sehun these past few months have been the best of my life. Despite how stressful things got for me, just coming home knowing you were going to be there made me feel safe, happy, and loved. Sehun, I love you and I am sorry that you ever felt like you weren’t important to me or my daughter.”

Sehun was crying. The water wasn’t cold enough to freeze on his face but it was evident that he was crying. His eyes were twinkling and Jongin’s body was blurry in front of him. He didn’t know what he was expecting to say but it wasn’t that.

“Wait, did you say that you love me?”

“I did. I do. I love you now, tomorrow, and years into the future.”

“I’m sorry for slapping you,” Sehun said sheepishly.

“I deserved that.”

“And I love you too.”

Jongin pulled Sehun closer by the bottom of his jacket and kissed him nice and slow. Fireworks exploded in the distance as they deepened the kiss. Despite how cold it was they were warm in each other’s embrace as they shared their first kiss going into the new year.

“Come on, let’s get you somewhere warm.”

Jongin took him to a highrise apartment that he kept for himself in the city but before they went there they stopped back at the house so Sehun could get Jongin’s present that he failed to give him on Christmas.

Let’s just say Jongin enjoyed it very much and Sehun was very edible that evening!

**Author's Note:**

> Credit completely goes to Margaret Wise Brown for "Goodnight Moon." 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and I look forward to reading your comments :)  
> P.S. tell me what you think was Sehun's Christmas present to Jongin...


End file.
